DESCENDIENTE Y ANTEPASADO
by kagome wilkinson
Summary: kagome e inuyasha viven como todo matrimonio normal bueno notienen hijos. Conocen a 2 personas que les cambiaran la vida de una vez, averigua todo y vive estos momentos con inuyasha, kagome y sus amigos
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola quisiera contarles que este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los inventados por mi para la continuación de la historia **_

**LA HISTORI ACONTINUA **

_**CAPITULO 1° LA LLEGADA DE UN NUEVO PERSONAJE **_

Han pasado 4 años desde que kagome logro volver a ver a Inuyasha, viven muy a gusto de época en época debes en cuando visitando a la familia de kagome en la época actual, viviendo en total paz y armonía en la época antigua en su cabaña que estaba situada a las afueras de la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Un día cuando kagome e Inuyasha habían ido a la época actual a ver a la familia...

Inuyasha: oye kagome por que tengo que acompañarte de compras sabes muy bien que no me agrada usar esta ridícula gorra.

Kagome: Inuyasha no seas mañoso ademas el que quiere ramen ere tu no yo.

Inuyasha: pero también me hiciste vestirme de esta manera tan extraña.- dice tomándose la polera roja que su esposa le había comprado, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo era muy ceñida a su cuerpo, aun que al menos no lo miraban tanto. Soltó un suspiro de resignación cuando su olfato detecta una esencia casi tan pura como la de kagome.

Kagome: deja de decir eso Inuyasha no es tan extraña... ¿que te pasa?

Inuyasha:huele extraño... ¿no sientes una esencia pura?

Kagome: si, tienes razón, es por allá¡

Inuyasha: vamos.

Kagome lo sigue un tanto insegura hacia un oscuro callejón y al entrar ambos notan que hay un joven de no mas de 13 años, el niño los observa atento y totalmente perdido en la calculadora mirada de Inuyasha, para el era intimidarte... justo en medio de el suspenso una fuerte ráfaga de viento corrió volando la gorra de Inuyasha el ni se inmuto ya que ahora podía escuchar todo con mas claridad. El chico anonadado y asustado grito desgarradora mente poniéndose frente a kagome para "protegerla" del supuesto monstruo que lo miraba diciéndole _callate _con sus ojos.

Inuyasha: sierra la boca de una vez niño.- dijo acercándose.

Niño: no, señorita corra sálvese yo lo detendré¡.- decía el niño intentando salvar a kagome de esa supuesta amenaza.

Inuyasha: SILENCIO¡.- dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza haciendo que le saliera un chichón en la cabeza.

Kagome:Inuyasha eres un bruto... como golpeas a un niño indefenso de esa manera.- dijo intentando quitarse al chiquillo de adelante de ella.

Niño: maldito demonio¡.- grito haciéndose a un lado y tomando un arco y flechas (sacados de quien sabe donde) y preparado para disparar a Inuyasha el cual vio algo muy familiar en la mirada del niño y en esa posición.- muere¡.- dijo el niño soltando la flecha. Kagome solo alcanzo a decir.

Kagome: SIENTATE¡.- mientras Inuyasha caía y la flecha pasaba entre sus orejas sin hacerle el mas mínimo daño, kagome se acerco al niño, que no sabia que había ocurrido, le quito el arco y observo como la flecha que había lanzado aun tenia la energía espiritual del niño en ella...- niño dime tu nombre.

Niño: kagoya puedes decirme kag.

Kagome: yo soy kagome y el "demonio" que intentaste exterminar es Inuyasha.

Kag: porque lo defendiste ¿eres una sacerdotisa verdad?.

Inuyasha: si es una sacerdotisa y yo soy un medio demonio y soy su marido chaparrito.

Kag: QUE¡... discúlpenme fui un grosero.

Inuyasha: si que lo fuiste.

Kag: creí que eras un demonio puro y que eras mas amenazante que un simple medio demonio.

Inuyasha: GRRRRRRRRR mira enano.- apunto de golpearlo.

Kagome: Inuyasha abajo, kagoya ¿cuantos años tienes?.

Kag: 12.

Kagome: Inuyasha es mucho mayor que tu pídele disculpas por tu falta de respeto.

Kag: esta bien ( hacia el chico de orejas de perro tendido aun como tapete en el suelo) disculpame (poniendo cara tierna a Inuyasha que estaba recién poniéndose en pie).

Inuyasha: esta bien...

Kagome: oye kag me podrías decir hacia donde vives es peligroso andar solo a estas horas.

Kag: yo vivo en el bosque que esta a los pies del monte Fuji en una mansion que parece templo viejo y descuidado¿ por que la pregunta ?

Kagome: si quieres te podemos acompañar a tu casa. Recuerda que puedenhaber demonios esperando a que te descuides para comerse tu poder espiritual.

Inuyasha: y que tanto kagome tenemos que ir a comprar ramen van a cerrar el centro comercial.

Kag: tu nobre es inuyasha verdad olle en mi casa hay montones de ramen yo no me opongo a que me acompañen jeje.

Kagome: inuyasha... podemos acompañarlo? Ademas mañana tambien podemos comprar las cosa que nos encargaron tenemos todo un mes en esta epoca para hacer lo que queramos. Que nos cuesta ayudarlo?

Inuyasha: esta bien pero me la deberan los dos.

Kagoya y kagome suspiraron rendidos mientras inuyasha se agachaba para llevarse a ambos en la espalda...al llegar kagome quedo anonadada por lo grande que era la mancion era mas grande que el templo de su casa, inuyasha se dio cuenta de que era un lugar viejo y sucio y apestaba a flores, rozas en particular. Kagoya los hizo entrar...

kag: ponganse comodos mi casa es su casa inuyasha quieres ramen voy a calentar un poco.

Inuyasha: si claro que si.

Kag: señorita kagome usted va a querer?

Kagome: si gracias, y ¿cuando llegaran tus padres?

Kag: yo no...tengo.- dijo mientras se llenabande lagrimas sus ojos castaños casi identicos a los de kagome.- me abandonaron aui a mi suerte hace un año solo me dijeron que yo era un peligro para la sociedad por que mis poderes atraen a los monstuos...- dijo apretando el puño y dejando caer sus lagrimas.

Kagome: ya chiquito ¿que te parece si yo soy tu mama de ahora en adelante?

Inuyasha : que dices olle ¿eso quiere decir que sere padre? Kagome yo no quiero...

kagome: inuyasha sientate.

Kag: no quiero molestar a nadie.- mirando a inuyasha enterrado en el piso de su casa.- pero si quieres puedes ser mi hermana.- dijo sonriendo.

Inuyasha: asi esta mejor.

Kagome: ok pero que esperamos ordenemos la casa de mi hermano

CONTINUARA...


	2. Reliquias de la familia Taisho

_**Hola quisiera disculparme por lo corto del capitulo anterior pero este sera mas largo e interesante espero que les guste.**_

**CAPITULO2° **

**LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA FAMILA TAISHO **

…...EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...

Kag: pero podrías ser mi hermana.

Inuyasha: así esta mejor.

Kagome: bueno que estamos esperando ordenemos la casa de mi nuevo hermano...

…...

Inuyasha comía ramen mientras veía como Kagome ayudaba a Kagoya a ordenar la pocilga que era esa vieja mansión.

Kagome: Inuyasha ven a ayudarnos, deja de comer un rato.

Inuyasha : no quiero.

Kag : si sigues comiendo así te pondrás gordo como una vaca.

Inuyasha: keh¡ mi cuerpo no es como el de los humanos débiles lo he dicho miles de veces y lo seguiré diciendo dejen de molestar.- parándose para votar un envase de ramen vacío a un vote de basura lleno de envases de ramen vacíos.-

Kagome: Inuyasha si no quieres quedar enterrado en el piso como ataúd viejo te convendría ayudarnos.-dijo con una mirada atemorizarte y sonrisa escalofriante.

Inuyasha: ¿en que te ayudo cachorra?.- dijo enérgicamente queriendo evitar un futuro daño-.

Kagome miraba a Kagoya para que el le asignara una tarea a Inuyasha y este dijo:

Kag: que te parece si vamos a limpiar el sótano, me da miedo ir aya solo, y mis padres me dijeron que aquí se encontraban los últimos tesoros de una dinastía de hace 500 años.

Inuyasha: y como se llamaba esa dinastía?.- pregunto curioso ya que era de su época y en tal caso quizás conocía a los integrantes de esa dinastía.

Kag: no me recuerdo, pero abajo debe de estar el nombre inscrito en alguna parte.

Kagome: entonces vamos a ver, ya me pico el vichito de la curiosidad.- dijo invadida por el pensamiento de que quizás conocían al los integrantes de esa dinastía, tomo la mano de Inuyasha para que se apresurara y bajaron asía el sótano.

Al llegar por medio de unas sucias escaleras Inuyasha dejo los utensilios de limpieza que Kagome le había entregado, en el piso y vio que había una placa al lado de la puerta con unas letras que el conocía

ya que Kagome muy pacientemente le había logrado encañar a juntar algunas letras y silabas para poder comprender mejor la escritura, pero estaba recién aprendiendo, aunque eso no le dificultaba reconocer su propio apellido en inscrito en la placa.

Kagome: Inuyasha ese no es tu...- dijo sin poder creer lo que leía.

Inuyasha: Kagome creo que mi lectura esta fallando... (o.o)

Kag: ¿que ocurre tiene algo de malo? Estas son las reliquias de la familia Taisho.

Inuyasha: no puedo creerlo...-Inuyasha se quedo sin habla hasta que Kagome decidió hablar para romper la tensión que se había formado.

Kagome: Kagoya ¿nos puedes contar la historia de la dinastía Taisho? ¿Te la sabes verdad?

Kag: claro yo personalmente me dedique a estudiarla para contársela a la gente, dicen que estas reliquias deberían de estar en un museo.- dijo sacando unas llaves y abriendo la cerradura y luego de eso dijo.- Inuyasha atrás are un sello sagrado de la época antigua y podrías salir lastimado.

Inuyasha: no te alarmes, yo soy un Taisho.

Kag: eso es imposible dicen que en la actualidad solo queda un descendiente y nadie sabe quien es.

Kagome: en ese caso debe ser Inuyasha el y yo venimos de la época antigua a ver a mi familia, Inuyasha no pertenece a esta época.

Inuyasha: niño esto esta protegido por una barrera que apuesto lo que quieras a que la rompo de inmediato con mi espada.

Kagome: Inuyasha no seas tan agresivo solamente intenta atravesar caminando en ese caso quizás se abre.

Kag: eso es imposible dicen que nada ni nadie mas que la espada Colmillo de acero y …...- Kagoya no alcanzo a terminar cuando Inuyasha ya estaba rompiendo la barrera con su Colmillo de acero enrojecido dejando a un Kagoya sorprendido y a una Kagome totalmente orgullosa de su marido.

Inuyasha: ves niño te dije que mi espada serviría ahora andando quiero saber que hay aquí dentro...

POV KAGOME.

Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro tomada de la mano de Inuyasha quería saber que había adentro de esa bobeda llena de secretos que podrían decirnos cual seria nuestro futuro. Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza y entonces Kagoya hablo resonando su eco entre las paredes humedecidas.

Kag: La familia Taisho comenzó con Inu-no Taisho un perro demonio gigantesco que comandaba las tropas del oeste de japón...

Inuyasha: eso ya lo se...

Kag: quieres contar tu la historia, o me dejaras continuar a mi.- al no oír respuesta prosiguió.- Inu-no Taisho mando a forjar 2 espadas poderosas con 2 de sus colmillos la primera era el colmillo de acero la cual tenia el poder de eliminar a 1000 espíritus y enemigos con una sola técnica llamada Viento Cortante, luego vino el colmillo sagrado que tenia el poder de revivir o salvar a 1000 espíritus con un solo movimiento y a eso se le podía sumar que tenia otra poderosa espada llamada colmillo nublado la cual podía invocar a 1000 espíritus y abrir un portal al inframundo de un solo movimiento.- dijo Kagoya mostrando con una antorcha un retrato de un " hombre " de mirada ambarina.- al pasar los años este poderoso demonio se caso con una princesa demonio perro y tuvieron un varón, era criado con frialdad por parte de su madre su nombre era...

Inuyasha y kagome: SESSHOMARU no nos podemos equivocar era Sesshomaru verdad?.-

El niño me tenia totalmente inmersa en la historia a pesar de que la conocía el niño sabia relatar bien las cosas.

Kag: cada ves me sorprenden mas empiezo a sospechar que de verdad son pertenecientes a esa época.

Inuyasha: mira enano yo te dije la verdad, ¿cierto cachorra?.- dijo mirándome con seguridad en sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Kagome: así es Inuyasha dice la verdad.

Kag: solo les diré que lo comprobaremos mas adelante.

Inuyasha: bueno entonces continua con la historia ¬.¬ .

Kag: ok entonces quede en...

Kagome/Inuyasha: el hijo de Inu-no Taisho.

Kag: es cierto, Sesshomaru era un demonio de sangre pura y odiaba a los humanos con casi toda la fuerza de su ser el recivio de herencia la espada Colmillo sagrado..., al pasar los años Inu-no Taisho se enamoro de una humana hija de un terrateniente de gran poder,.- dijo mostrándonos un retrato del mismo hombre de mirada dorada pero en este retrato se notaba que había una mujer la cual su rostro no se podía ver ya que el telón donde estaba pintado el retrato estaba rasgado como si alguien le hubiera dado unos zarpazos con afiladas garras.- casualmente el demonio y la humana tuvieron un medio demonio por hijo, ese niño no era aceptado por demonios por ser considerado débil por ser hijo de una humana, y los humanos lo despreciaban ya que les causaba temor su apariencia, la historia no especifica nombres ya que existen muchas suposiciones pero la mas acertada es tu nombre Inuyasha.- dijo con asombro y entusiasmo mostrando un retrato de la princesa humana con un pequeño niño en brazos...

POV INUYASHA

Era imposible ese niño me había querido asesinar, me había insultado, y en ese instante el me estaba mostrando un retrato de mi madre con migo en brazos cuando apenas era un niño indefenso...en ese instante Colmillo de acero palpito como nunca antes, me acerque al retrato desenfundando mi espada la cual como de costumbre se transformo en un colmillo gigantesco, podía sentir como la felicidad emanaba de la espada y de mi hace muchos años que no veía el rostro pálido y tersamente hermoso de mi madre casi podía sentirla y al ver la determinación en la mirada del retrato de mi padre me hizo sentir mucha alegría.

Kag: no puede ser ese es el legendario Colmillo de acero no lo puedo creer.

Kagome: Inuyasha tu y tu Colmillo de acero están felices al parecer.

Yo en realidad no escuchaba mucho de lo que Kagoya y Kagome me decían estaba demasiado inmerso en mis pensamientos... como para tomar a alguien en cuenta.

Inuyasha: ¿estas feliz colmillo?...¿de ver a mi madre y a mi padre?- en respuesta la espada palpito siendo envuelta por el viento cortante en ese instante dije a mi fiel espada .- ¿que te parece si iluminamos todo el lugar?

Colmillo volviendo a palpitar mientras aumentaba nuestra energía visualice unas antorchas en el muro y solamente dije.- VIENTO CORTANTE**¡** .

Dije mientras la energía demoníaca de una mínima parte del poder de mi espada se esparcía haciendo maniobras mientras pasaba por velas y antorchas, las iba prendiendo una por una... el viento cortante había terminado su labor de iluminar el salón de las reliquias este se dirija asía Kagome y Kagoya . De pronto me había olvidado de ellos, Kagome tomo al niño y se iba a poner seguramente detras mio pero cayo al suelo a mitad de camino,... .

Inuyasha: Kagome¡,.- dije poniéndome delante de ella.- pero que crees que haces tonta¡.- dije tomando de la polera al mocoso y poniéndolo detrás de mi y clavando mi espada en el suelo.

Kagome: Inuyasha como que tonta yo no he hecho nada.

Inuyasha : pues mira yo si que hago algo de utilidad.- dije viendo como mi ataque y energía chocaban contra mi espada volvendo a entrar en la espada como si fueran absorbidos por una esponja.

POV NARRADORA

Kagoya estaba cada ves mas convencido de que ellos debían saber la respuesta a sus dudas sobre la dinastía Taisho.

Kag: me han convencido, Inuyasha quisiera preguntarte algo, ¿tu tienes buen olfato verdad?

Inuyasha: si... por que?... aunque no por eso soy un perro mascota como los que se compran en esta época, puedo rastrearte en cualquier parte de Tokio con solo haber podido inhalar tu aroma una vez...sabes hueles muy parecido a Kagome, pero mas suavemente mezclado con olor a un humano como huelen las personas con poderes espirituales mas bajos que los de Kagome.

Kagome: Inuyasha a veces tus sentidos dan miedo que deducción tan...tan...emmmmm.

Kag: ese no es el punto,yo quisiera saber si podrías reconocer tu propio olor en cualquier parte.

Inuyasha: claro que si enano que acaso tengo cara de invecil.

Kag: te digo la verdad, o seguimos siendo amigos?

Kagome: (n.n)u

Inuyasha: y quien te dijo que eramos amigos enano ?¡?¡.- dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Kagome: INUYASHA.

Inuyasha: que pasa cachorrita mía?.- dijo intentando evitar acabar bajo tierra.

Kagome: ABAJO¡.

POV INUYASHA

Mientras intentaba de ponerme de pie sentí mi aroma en quien sabe donde y me deje guiar por mi olfato hasta una caja larga de vidrio y al subir la mirada pude notar que era mi ropa la que estaba hay guardada como puesta en esa persona plástica, esa cosa rara a la que kagome les decía ma-maniqui(?) si no me equivoco claro. Porque que se yo de ese lenguaje raro que se usa en esta época.

Inuyasha: Kagome que acaso ¿no tienes mi túnica de rata de fuego guardada en tu bolso?

Kagome: claro que si Inu.- dijo buscando enérgicamente entre las cosas que llevaba en su bolso y encontró la bolsa donde había guardado mi ropa y la saco mostrándome mis prendas con la sorpresa en sus ojos.- no puede ser Inuyasha ¿seguro que esta hecha de lana de las ratas de fuego?

Kag: ¿no puede ser esa la túnica?,¿que por que son dos?, no entiendo...que ocurre.

Inuyasha: Kagome mira, es mi collar no lo puedo creer es mi collar cuanto daría por que el que yo tengo también estuviera en una caja de vidrio.- seguramente me deje llevar por el momento y dije eso sin pensar.

Kagome: que quieres decir con eso, si no quieres usar el collar solo debes quitártelo.

Inuyasha: ¿enserio?

Kagome: si puedes...,por que yo no te ayudare pienso que así estas bien es para que no te portes mal querido mio.- y yo que me había hecho falsas esperanzas...

POV KAGOME

Inuyasha se veía tierno pero su rostro mostraba decepción, pero por mucho que el lo diga y me ponga ojos de perro aplastado agonizante no le pienso quitar ese collar para salir del tema seguí observando las antigüedades que estaban en vitrinas y de pronto me di cuenta de que las cosas de Inuyasha estaban en vitrinas enmarcadas de color rojo y con su nombre inscrito en la cerradura. Luego de ver incluso un mechón de cabello plateado como la luz de la luna llena y uno negro, pero brillante como una noche oscura llena de estrellas,...me llamo la atención un marco con letras en cursiva antigua que decían _"EQUIPO SHIKON"_entre con curiosidad, esperando ver cosas relacionadas con la perla o Naraku o incluso Kikyo, pero nunca imagine que hubieran cosas como el Hiraykotsu de Sango o su armadura y sus armas de exterminadora estaba todo enmarcado con rosa; y a un lado estaba el arma del monje Mirokuincluso el rosario que utilizaba para evitar que el agujero negro se abriera era como una exposición de las cosas de mis amigos,pero a la vez me sentí invadiendo su privacidad, las cosas de Miroku estaban enmarcadas con un color azul marino, luego habían unas vitrinas que tenían los juguetes y lapices de colores que usa Shippo..., de pronto Inuyasha me llamo y me dijo que observara unas vitrinas que estaban detrás de la que contenía su túnica de rata de fuego, y hay estaban...mi traje de sacerdotisa y mi arco, quiero decir el del Monte Azuza y al lado izquierdo detrás de las ropas de Inuyasha estaban las ropas de Kikyo junto con su arco roto, seguramente se rompió con el pasar de los años, detrás estaban también los trajes de otras sacerdotisas que yo no conocía pero todas tenían apellidos Taisho Higurashi...

POV INUYASA.

De pronto colmillo de acero volvió a palpitar, pero esta vez me hizo sentir mas que melancolía y alegría u orgullo, me hizo sentir una sensación paternal y entones mi olfato detecto un olor conocido, bueno era mi olor, pero estaba mezclado con hierro, no acero o quizás otro metal...en ese instante la vi era una espada,...una espada que estaba en otra de esas cajas de vidrio con rojo alrededor. Tenia unas letras solo me maldije por no recordar que letras eran. Sinceramente necesito clases de parte de Kagome solo ella tiene la paciencia para enseñarme.

Inuyasha: oye Kagome ¿que dice en esa inscripción en esta caja de vidrio?.- entonces kagome se me acerco a paso tranquilo mientras yo la veía con ansias, ella se acerco y Kagoya la siguió, al llegar ami lado Kagome se agacho y comenzó a leer:

_COLMILLO DE PLATA: esta espada esta forjada con un trozo del poderoso colmillo de acero y un colmillo del poderoso y legendario Inuyasha, esta espada fue forjada por el herrero Totosay a pedido de el medio demonio quien quería dejar una herencia a el descendiente que fuera a tomar su lugar en unos años así el estaría seguro de que estarían protegidos por la espada ese descendiente llevara el honor de la dinastía Taisho junto con el colmillo de plata..._

_CONTINUARA... _

_**Espero que les aya gustado me demore en publicarlo ya que tareas y colegio y todo lo que abarca existir no olviden dejar reviews**_


	3. ya eres todo un hombre ¿quien eres?

_**Hola, quisiera que me disculparan por la demora no sabia como hacer para subir la continuación de la historia, pero ya aprendí, jeje sin mas preámbulos vamos con el capitulo.**_

**CAPITULO 3° PARTE 1 UN ARDUO ENTRENAMIENTO UNA VIDA ESFORZADA **

…...EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...

_COLMILLO DE PLATA: esta espada esta forjada con un trozo del poderoso colmillo de acero y un colmillo del poderoso y legendario Inuyasha, esta espada fue forjada por el herrero Totosay a pedido de el medio demonio quien quería dejar una herencia a el descendiente que fuera a tomar su lugar en unos años así el estaría seguro de que estarían protegidos por la espada ese descendiente llevara el honor de la dinastía Taisho junto con el colmillo de plata..._

…...

POV INUYASHA.

No sabia que decir, ya estaba sorprendido con ver las ropas de todos incluso ver las ropas y arco de Kikyo me trajo melancolía..., pero esto, lo que kagome me estaba leyendo realmente me pillo desprevenido,¿enserio?, ¿yo había mandado a hacer esa espada?.

Inuyasha: oye Kagoya ¿puedo tomar la espada?.- dije sin siquiera poder pestañear de la imprecion, mire de reojo a Kagome y estaba paralizada y levemente inclinada por lo que había leído en la placa color rojo de letras doradas.- puedo o no enano.

Kagoya:bueno la historia cuenta que las espadas de los Taisho eligen quien las puede usar por ejemplo el Colmillo de Acero ¿no puede ser tomada por alguien que no seas tu verdad?

Inuyasha: bueno si, pero los humanos pueden tomarla.- dije confundido.

Kagoya: ¿en verdad?... pero eso no cuenta, la espada no permite que cualquiera la toque y mucho menos les muestra su transformación o el Viento Cortante.- dijo con cara de "se mas que tu sobre tu espada", haciendo que Kagome se riera haciendo que su melodiosa voz resonara en el amplio lugar en el que nos encontrábamos en ese instante.

Kagome: supongo que no habrá inconveniente ¿tienes la llave de la vitrina?

Kagoya: eh?, ah cierto que para abrir la vitrina se necesita una llave lo había olvidado jeje.- buscando y sacando de su bolsillo unas llaves pequeñitas y abriéndo la cerradura con demasiada paciencia a mi gusto...

Inuyasha: rápido enano, si no quieres que la rompa con mis garras.

Kagome: Inuyasha calmate.

POV KAGOME.

Inuyasha estaba muy impaciente y antes de tocar el Colmillo de Plata saco su espada enfundada de su cintura y tomo ambas una en cada mano, me fije que el Colmillo de Plata tenia una especie de colgante en la parte final del mango de la espada...

POV INUYASHA.

Solo sentía emoción e impaciencia por desenfundar esa espada que estaba hecha con uno de mis colmillos ¡wow estaba totalmente fuera de mi¡... tome mi espada y con mi mano derecha la coloque en el lado derecho de mi cintura, mientras que con la izquierda ponía el Colmillo de Plata en el lado puesto a mi espada en mi cintura...en ese instante desenfunde ambas espadas ante los ojos expectantes de mi mujer y de ese niñito…...Kagoya. El Colmillo de Plata era idéntico a mi Colmillo de Acero...

Inuyasha: puedo sentir mi aroma en esta espada mas que en mi Colmillo de acero.- dije sintiendo como el poder de ambas espadas fluían en mi cuerpo como haciendo carreras. Era una sensación extraña.- aun que mi Colmillo no tenga del todo mi aroma es mucho mas poderosa.- dije enfundando cada una de las espadas, en ese instante note que ambas tenían la misma funda, creí que podía ser otra cosa de las que en un futuro quizás podría haber pedido a Totosay, o que se yo, pero recordé que la funda de mi espada yo le había hecho unos rasguños con mis garras un día, en la base de la funda, estaba aburrido, y luego kagome me regaño por maltratar mis cosas, busque en la funda del Colmillo de Plata esperando no encontrar nada, pero hay estaban...- Kagome estas son la misma funda mira.- dije mostrando las cicatrices en la funda.

Kagome: ¿que es esto?, ¿como es que incluso la funda de su espada esta aquí?, muchas cosas a la vez debo asimilar todo mas lentamente...

POV KAGOME.

No tengo ni la mas remota idea de que ocurrió en ese momento por que yo a decir verdad no entendía nada. En ese instante mi marido intervino:

Inuyasha: kagoya.- dijo en tono decidido.

Kag: ¿si?

Inuyasha : el ultimo descendiente ¿es de esta época?

Kag: según se, así es, pero debe de ser un adulto con familia y si es que sigue vivo o viva y lo peor es que como los demonios y medio demonios ya no se distinguen entre seres sobrenaturales y humanos pasan desapercibidos para todo el mundo no creo que sea posible encontrarlo o encontrarla...

Inuyasha : eso no me interesa si es que en realidad es mi descendiente y de kagome no se rendirá tan fácilmente, por muy difícil que se ponga la contusiona, y llegara aquí y yo quizás no este para enseñarle a usar el Colmillo de Plata o entrenarlo, quizás kagome y yo ya no podamos pasar a través del pozo existen muchas posibilidades...y no soporto la idea de dejar a alguien como tu, indefenso en medio de el bosque de Fuji así que ¿aceptarías que yo fuera tu entrenador junto con kagome?

Kagoya y yo nos quedamos mudos de la imprecion y yo me sentía alegre, el quería proteger a alguien que quizás nunca conozcamos y no estaría nada mal dejar a kag con una buena defensa personal...

Kagome: Kagoya debes aprender a usar mejor tus podres espirituales.- dije poniéndome del lado de Inuyasha dejando que me abrazara por la cintura.

Inuyasha: toma.- entregando el Colmillo de Plata.- ese silencio en respuesta lo tomo como un si, ahora quiero pedirte que nadie que no sea un Taisho o kagome o alguien de suma confianza para kagome, para ti y también para mi sera nuestro secreto de tres, nadie puede entrar a este lugar ni enterarse de su existencia ¿queda claro?.- eso ultimo lo dijo con mas determinación que cuando juro matar a Naraku con sus propias manos.

Kag: mas que claro Inuyasha no tienes por que preocuparte yo soy un hombre de palabra.- dijo Kagoya con determinación y con voz firme mirándonos a los ojos y entonces supe que quizás no por nada tenia el poder como para que su flecha siguiera impregnada con su energía hasta desaserse sin dejar rastros.

Inuyasha: Kagoya necesito pedirte otro favor el Colmillo de Plata no lo puede usar nadie mas que mi descendiente ¿entendido?

Kag: si no te preocupes yo me ocupare personalmente de custodiarla.

Kagome: para eso te entrenaremos te encañaremos a usar las armas, bueno supongo que eso lo ara Inuyasha, y yo me dedicare a enseñarte a usar tus poderes espirituales y a manejar mejor el arco ¿que te parece?

Kag: ¿acaso tengo otra opción? .- dijo de broma mientras reíamos luego de eso devolvió el Colmillo de Plata a su vitrina asegurándola con la pequeña llave que había usado anteriormente.

POV NARRADORA.

Luego de eso limpiaron el amplio lugar encontrado sus propias cosas y ese tipo de sorpresas, al ir subiendo kagome pidió a Inuyasha que le trajera la escoba ya que necesitaba barrer y limpiar los escalones desde arriba asía abajo. Inuyasha fue a buscar las cosas dejando a Kagome con Kagoya luego volvió y mientras Kagome limpiaba los escalones ellos fueron al segundo piso de la mansión para ir a limpiar el resto de las cosas.

Kagoya: esta es mi habitación.- dijo dejando en la puerta a un Inuyasha muy boquiabierto al ver todos los libros y películas y tantas otras cosas mas. Cuando estaban yendo hacia la siguiente habitación Kagome llego a ayudarlos.

Kagome: muy bien ¿cual sigue?

Kag: La habitación de las armas y luego la de entrenamiento, luego de esas la biblioteca.

Inuyasha: ok bueno vamos por parte pero antes Kagoya ¿me prestas tu habitación unos minutos?

Kagoya: ¿para que?

Inuyasha: Kagome entregame mi ropa ¿si?, ya no me aguanto con esta.

Kagome se rio un poco al recordar que Inuyasha no traía puesta su túnica de rata de fuego y rio al reparar en el y darse cuenta de que el en su terquedad ni el cierre del pantalón se había subido. Así que decidió entregarle sus ropas de lana de rata de fuego y el ingreso en la habitación de Kagoya para cambiarse de ropa ,mientras Kagome y Kagoya se dirijan a ordenar la habitación donde tenían las armas.

Ante los ojos de kagome esa habitación no era un lugar que se le pudiera llamar habitación si no mas bien un arsenal. Había de todo hay dentro y ella apostaba lo que fuera a que sango estaría mas que entusiasmada al igual que las gemelas que gracias al cielo no habían salido al padre y si no a la madre.

Kagome: muy bien kag a ordenar se ha dicho. Dicho esto comenzaron a meter armas de fuego en los cajones de un closet, las espadas en unas cajas que le llegaban a la cintura de alto, los cuchillos y esas cosas mas inofencibas en cajas, cada cosa con su pequeña funda ya fuera espada o pistola, cuchillo o ballesta y Kagome se dio cuenta del arco que usaba Kagoya era muy rígido y se lo cambio por uno mas suelto y le empezó a encañar mejores tácticas y posiciones para lanzar mejor la flecha.

¿?: yo también quiero que me encañen.- dijo una voz escalofriantemente seductora en susurro al oído de Kagome y unas manos taparon sus ojos diciendo.- ¿quien soy?

Kagome:mmmmmm.- repuso fingiendo dudar de su respuesta.- no lo se, aunque si gustas puedo decir la palabra mágica para que me dejes acabar con el 1° entrenamiento de kagoya cariño mio.- dijo con sarcasmo.

Inuyasha: esta bien esta bien no molesto no diré nada.- dijo Inuyasha ahora vestido normal, con su traje rojo.

Luego de terminar de limpiar los lugares a los que Kagoya los guiaba, comenzaron a entrenar, Kagome le enseñó a usar el arco y tres meces después valla que lo dominaba excelente, Inuyasha le encañaba a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, con la espada y una que otra arma que conocía por hay. El chico era mil veces mas diestro con el arco, pero Inuyasha insistía para que entrenara. En esos tres meces acabaron las vacaciones en la época actual y a clases con Kagoya, bueno Kag iba en la primaria aun pero podía desenvolverse de excelente manera lo cual alegraba mas a Kagome y a Inuyasha.

Al darse cuenta de que llevaban 1 año con kagoya desde que lo conocieron en el callejón y le hicieron una fiesta entre ellos, luego comieron y Kagoya e Inuyasha fueron de casería y Kagome lo sintió de pronto un presentimiento muy extraño no sabia como ni que, pero algo iba a pasar, no le dio importancia y siguieron de lo mejor celebrando los 13 años de kagoya.

**CAPITULO 3° PARTE 2¿QUIEN ERES ?**

…...3 años despues...

EN LA MANCION DE KAGOYA.

¿?: kagome Inuyasha se comió mis cabritas.

Kagome: Inuyasha,...

Inuyasha: a sido su culpa no has visto cuanto le ha sacado a las miás

kagome: no hay justificación y encima lo golpeaste.

Inuyasha: y que vas a hacer que acass

kagome: siéntate¡ eso hago ¿hay algún problema acaso señor Taisho?

Kag: ja te lo merecías mmm...- dijo sacando la lengua.

Inuyasha : ya veras enano.

Kag: soy 2 cm menos que tu.

Inuyasha: ¿y eso me importa? has crecido gracias a mi nada mas chaparro.

Kagome: eso no es cierto ademas ya no es un enanito como cuando lo conocimos ahora eres todo un hombre... me siento orgullosa de ti.- dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente y ambos saliendo dirijiendose asía la puerta.

Inuyasha: muy bien kag no le abras a nadie ya lo sabes muy bien y nosotros iremos a casa Miroku y yo tenemos trabajo al igual que Sango y Kagome así que nos vamos y mientras antes lleguemos mejor hoy es luna nueva y el cielo ya esta oscureciendo.- dijo despidiéndose de un abrazo con su casi hijo y saliendo con kagome en su espalda hacia la época antigua.

…...Y EN EL BOSQUE...

POV ¿?.

Un monstruo me persigue mis poderes se debilitan...maldita luna nueva y justo cuando mis padres me abandonan y en un feo y oscuro bosque rodeado de monstruos hambrientos, odio estas noches. Por ahora solo me queda escapar tampoco podría hacer mucho y falta poco para perder mi apariencia de medio demonio ¿que are?... me oculte entre las ramas altas de un árbol justo al llegar arriba sentí mi cuerpo palpitar

¿?: ay no.- apenas y pude susurrar al ver mis garras convertirse en uñas humanas, mi cabello tornándose tan oscuro como la noche que nacía en ese instante, tome mi espejo de mi bolso y me observe mis ojos perdieron su color de oro y ahora son simplemente amargo chocolate, y lo que mas odio del cambio son mis orejas, no me queda lo de hacerme la humana cuando no lo soy.

Monstruo: sal de hay medio demonio solo quiero devorarte, y no te preocupes no me agrada comer a mi presa viva ja aja aja aja aja aja.- se reía mientras se iba en otra dirección, al haber cambiado mi aroma habrá cambiado el rastro que estaba siguiendo el monstruo. No muy lejos de el lugar en donde estoy puedo ver la luz de una linterna... y no se sentía ninguna presencia así que decidí acercarme y era un humano que seguramente al ver al monstruo quiso huir sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido. Me quiero aprovechar y le pediré comida y hospedaje al menos por esta noche, baje de los arboles caminando suavemente me fije que el pijama con el que me habían dejado mis padres estaba bastante sucio y rasgado "me va a ir bien con el humano" pensé después de todo quien dejaría a una pequeña de 5 años tirada en un bosque lleno de monstruos y demonios.

¿?: a-ay-ayuda.- dije entre cortadamente fingiendo un desmayo y cuando el humano me tomo en brazos me acurruque en su pecho y le dije.- te-tengo mu mucho frio.- dije tiritando, y el humano cayo, se veía confiable y eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo, hasta 2 horas después, no sabia si me había quedado dormida o desmayada y ¿porque hace tanto frio?, ¿por que estoy atada? Y lo mas importante ¿donde esta mi ropa?

Empece a desesperar, mi cuerpo aun es de humana lo comprobé al ver el color de mi flequillo, todavía no amanece esto es frustrante, por eso odio ser humana. En ese instante se abrió una puerta y un hombre humano me tomo la cara con sus manos y me dijo:

hombre: eres muy bella pequeña y no ay nadie mas que nosotros aquí.- dijo mientras me manoseaba asquerosa mente y yo con mi pie le golpee en la mano al menos pude darme cuenta de que los pies no los tengo atados genial es un avance (aplauso sarcástico),el hombre me volvió a tomar el rostro .- dime tu nombre.- yo negué con la cabeza y el me dio una cachetada.- dímelo ¡ .- me exigió y yo le escupí la sangre que tenia en la boca diciéndole...

¿?: tengo 5 años tragate esa idiota, y por si no lo sabias no soy un patético ser humano como tu pervertido.- y volví a golpearlo y el me devolvió otra cachetada...

hombre: crees que puedes defenderte contra mi y que es eso de que no eres humana por favor

¿?: puedo vencerte pero no quiero ahora dejame ir¡.- grite forcejeando y rompiendo con mi propia fuerza las cuerdas que me mantenían prisionera el hombre me tomo del brazo con fuerza y yo le di un golpe en el entrepierna para que no molestara tome una manta y corrí hacia el exterior.

Corriendo sin rumbo fijo, mis pies descalzos se undian en la nieve, no me importo el hombre venia detrás de mi caminando y yo corría, mi cuerpo corría a la velocidad en la que el caminaba y yo lloraba y grite lo mas fuerte que pude hasta que me raspo la garganta, el hombre me tomo en brazos

¿?: AYUDA¡ MAMA¡ PAPA¡ SALVENME PORFAVOR¡ QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEE¡.- la garganta ya no me daba a basto y si seguía gritando seguro que llegan demonios a molestar, a empeorar todo, el hombre me tapo la boca con una mano y con esta misma me levantaba apoyándome contra un árbol y entes de que el me tocara nuevamente...

joven: SUELTALA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE.- dijo un chico de anteojos aproximadamente de 15 años con voz imponente mientras tensaba un arco con una flecha y la lanzo enterrándose en el brazo del hombre el que grito y por el impacto de la flecha al fin me soltó yo solo quería irme pro estaba confundida y acababa de comprender 2 cosas una no confiar en extraños yo me confié de mi fuerza y no me percate de que no era un humano sino un demonio disfrazado de humano, me percate en el instante en que resivio la flecha su brazo se empezó a quemar el joven volvió a tensar su arco y le dio el golpe de gracia luego de ser rodeado por un aura sagrada. ¡wow! luego de que no quedaba rastro del "hombre"sentí un calor mas paternal tomándome en volviéndome en algo tibiamente exquisito y relajante me di cuenta de que era una frazada:

¿?: gracias, como te podría pagar me salvaste la vida.

Joven: eres muy cortes y hablas muy maduramente para la edad que tu cuerpo demuestra cuantos años tienes?.- dijo mientras entrabamos en una lujosa mansión. A la cual sin darme cuenta en mi uida habia entrado en el ante-jardín.

¿?: 5 ¿y tu?.- me asuste al ver que me acostaba en una cama y me arropaba me paso un pijama casualmente de mi talla luego me relaje un poco.

Joven:.- poniéndose a mi lado en la cama color verde.- tengo 15 y mi nombre es kagoya ¿y el tuyo?

¿?: Janezza.-dije ahora mas segura-. Janezza Taisho...- luego de eso me desmaye...

CONTINUARA...

_**aaaahhhhh¡ tengo sueño ya no importa, gracias por los views y no olviden dejar reviw gracias...**_


	4. las historias se unen

_**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y me gustaría, agradecerle a las personas que leen mi fic que en realidad tiene para muchos capítulos... y sin mas vamos con el capitulo...**_

**CAPITULO 4° LAS HISTORIAS SE UNEN...**

…...EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...

Joven: eres muy cortes y hablas muy maduramente para la edad que tu cuerpo demuestra cuantos años tienes?.- dijo mientras entrabamos en una casa. A la cual sin darme cuenta en mi huida había entrado en el ante-jardín.

¿?: 5 ¿y tu?.- me asuste al ver que me acostaba en una cama y me arropaba me paso un pijama, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para ponérmelo, luego me relaje un poco.

Joven:.- poniéndose a mi lado en la cama color verde.- tengo 15 y mi nombre es Kagoya ¿y cual es tu nombre?

¿?: Janezza.-dije ahora mas segura-. Janezza Taisho...- luego de eso me desmaye...

…...

POV NARRADORA.

La pequeña se desmayo quedando sumida en un profundo sueño. Y Kagoya estaba en shock no comprendía nada ella era un Taisho y tenia 5 años Inuyasha tenia razón iba a llegar en algún momento, y justo ahora que Kagome e Inuyasha se iban a ausentar en esa época que otra opción le quedaba, si el día en que se conocieron le prometió a Inuyasha que si no estaban ellos el se aria cargo del descendiente, aunque no sabia si el mismo era capas de proteger a esa pequeña niña indefensa aun que al parecer tenia el carácter de Inuyasha así que por ahora se limitaría a curarla y a cuidarla el dormiría en otra habitación por esa noche.

Janezza: mama, papa .- Kagoya le tomo la temperatura y ella estaba ardiendo y por las ganas con las que llamaba a su madre el asumió que tienen que quererla mucho, pero ella estaba delirando.- disculpame papa, mami no me dejes.- lloraba la pequeña delirante.

Kagoya: realmente se nota que es la descendiente de Inuyasha y Kagome resistió mucho el frio y los golpes como para ser humana...o quizás...-

POV KAGOYA.

Corrí en dirección al baño y tome todas las vendas que pude junto con desinfectante y medicinas para bajar la fiebre u otros dolores. Entonces recordé que la niña solo se había cubierto con las tapas de mi cama y que aun no se ponía el pijama puesto, que en realidad es mi pijama de pequeño, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque todavía lo guardaba, pero en ese instante me serviría le puse ropa interior que había por que kagome le había comprado a las gemelas de sus amigos de la otra época cuando eran pequeñas, pero nunca se las llevo y se le quedaron en la casa, y en este instante me sirven.

Ya que la pequeña tenia bastante fiebre puse un paño húmedo en su frente y comense con las heridas que tenia en las muñecas, lo mas delicadamente que pude cure sus manos, brazo y pierna izquierdos. Luego de limpiar todo eso, le vende las heridas la cubrí con solo una de las tapas de mi cama y prendí mi chimenea para equilibrar las temperaturas. Mire la hora 01:30 am y me senté en un sillón individual que hay en mi habitación y volviendo a mirar al pequeño cuerpo que dormía mas relajado en mi cama me dormí...

POV JANEZZA.

El sol irradio en mi rostro y me levante con todas mis energías renovadas, y comense a hacer memoria de la noche anterior...y lo recuerdo todo, pero que mis heridas están vendadas no recordaba mas que haberle dicho mi nombre a ese chico de anteojos como es su nombre...Kagoya, bueno eso creo, pero me sentí una niña nueva al mirarme al espejo que había en la habitación y darme cuenta de que mi apariencia normal ha vuelto, pero que es ese aroma tan exquisito, y ademas mi cuerpo apesta a humano y estoy con pantalones de niño, pero no importa según yo me sienta bien eso de la ropa ancha. Dejando de lado mis pensamientos de olores en la habitación, me deje llevar por mi olfato hasta una amplia cocina en el primer piso. Kagoya estaba de espaldas y al parecer sintió mi presencia al entrar en la cocina y acercarme a el que no me miraba todabia.

Kagoya: que bueno despertaste.- dijo dándome la espalda y preparando algo parecido a unos huevos fritos.

Janezza: supongo que si.- en ese instante kagoya se giro y quedo frente a mi, bueno mas bien yo quede frente a sus piernas soy muy pequeña a su lado, creí que iba a golpearme o huir como hacen los humanos al ver mi apariencia de medio demonio, pero el se limito a pasar su mano por mi cabeza revolviendo mis cabellos, yo me quede estática incluso me sonrió.

Kagoya: que esperas tomaras o no desayuno.- señalándome una silla a su lado en una mesa redonda gigante.- no te preocupes no le puse nada a la comida.

Janezza:- acercándome y sentándome en el lugar asignado por su mano.- enserio ¿no te causo temor?

Kagoya: ¿porque alguien tan tierno debería causar temor? Y si es por lo de que eres una chica mitad bestia, no te sorprendas créeme que estoy acostumbrado.

Janezza: ¿enserio?

Kagoya: si.

Janezza: ¿porque?

Kagoya: he sido criado por uno.- dijo casi sin tomar atención a mi imprecion.- oye tienes que comer para reponer energía.

Janezza: esta bien.- dije comiendo de verdad tenia hambre, luego de un rato y de haber comido yo lo miraba el seguía comiendo tranquilamente.- gracias por salvarme.

Kag: no hay de que, ademas no te podía dejar así como así en mi jardín.

Janezza: disculpa por eso...

Kag: no te preocupes, ahora me puedes decir ¿por que te encontrabas en esa "situación" anoche? o si prefieres me lo cuentas otro día...

jan: no lo se.

Kag: no te preocupes a ver te perdiste en el bosque por separarte de tus padres.

Jan: YO NO TENGO PADRES¡.- dije sin medir mi tono y comense a llorar echándome en el regazo de Kagoya el solo me abrazo paternalmente...

Kag: ¿que ocurrió pequeña?

Jan: estábamos...y de pronto...y aquí estoy.- dije llorando sin siquiera yo comprender nada de lo que decía.

Kag : vamos por favor calmate vamos por parte ¿si?.- Yo solo asentí y comense a relatar.

Jan: mi mama estaba discutiendo con mi papa y...

…..._flash back..._

_papa: ya te lo he dicho miles de veces esa medio demonio no es mi hija.- dijo apuntándome._

_Mama: por favor, no digas eso tu sabes perfectamente que es tu hija._

_Papa: pero yo no soy mitad bestia soy un humano y cometí el gran error de casarme con una patética medio demonio. _

_Mama: vasta ya dime a mi lo que sea, pero no enfrente de Janezza,.- dándose vuelta y poniéndose a mi_ _altura._- _hija ve a acostarte ¿si?_

_Jan: si madre.-_y me fui a mi habitación pero escuchaba todo.

_Papa: no defiendas a esa cosa._

_Mama: como que a esa cosa, es mi hija es tu hija._

_Papa: ya te dije que no es mi hija entendiste. _

_Yo luego de vestirme salí de mi habitación y me puse en medio de los dos._

_Jan: NO SE PELEEN¡.- grite llorando.- padre por favor mi mami y yo no tenemos la culpa de haber nacido así ademas el ser así le permite a mi madre protegernos, por favor no diga mas esas cosas tan feas.- dije lanzándome a abrazar sus piernas ya que soy mucho mas pequeña que el y mi madre._

_Padre: fuera de a qui no me toques híbrido.- dijo prácticamente pateandome haciéndome caer en el piso en seco.- ya estoy harto de ustedes. _

_Madre:JANEZZA, como te atrev... - no alcanzo a terminar, el se metió en su habitación cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza.- hija no te preocupes,yo te cuido, tu no tienes la culpa de nada.- dijo tomándome en brazos calmando mi llanto._

_Jan: madre¿ que es un híbrido ? Había escuchado lo de medio demonio pero no lo de híbrido..._

_En ese instante mi madre se echo a llorar en mi hombro._

_Madre: no mi niña no tomes en cuenta lo que dice este hombre. _

_Jan: mami ¿es tan malo ser medio demonio como nosotras?_

_Madre: no preciosa,.- secándose las lagrimas al menos yo deteste ese aroma a sal que salio por sus ojos.- quieres que te cuente una historia._

_Jan: no quiero, ahora no._

_Madre: ¿ni siquiera la historia de el joven mas fuerte de todo el japón antiguo?_

_Jan:¿quien esa ese joven madre?_

_Madre: tu no quieres saberlo..._

_jan: claro que si vamos dime por favor.- nos sentamos en el sillón del living y comenzó a relatar. _

_Madre: era un medio demonio como tu y yo en realidad es nuestro antepasado..._

_Jan: y ¿cual era su nombre?_

_Madre: era Inuyasha Taisho.- dijo con sabiduría y orgullo en su voz._

_Jan: mami ¿tiene mi apellido?_

_Madre: así es cachorrita, veras el al igual que tu y yo no era aceptado por humanos ni demonios ya que su madre era humana y su padre un demonio,_

_jan: Pero madre, no se parece a mi entonces su madre era humana y tu eres como yo y mi papa es humano.- dije realmente quería saber como es que el niño era parecido a mi._

_Madre: __veras__Janezza__, el tenia el cabello plateado como la luz de la luna llena igual que tu y unos ojos de hermoso __ámbar__ dorado al igual que tu, __y adivina que. _

_Jan:que cosa...ya se tenia orejitas como nosotras¡_

_madre: __así__ es y eran hermosas como las tuyas. En__ las noches de luna nueva al igual que tu __y yo,__ el cambiaba y __parecía__ un humano, pero el no tenia padre __ya que__había__ muerto __protegiéndolo__ a el y a su madre __cuando el era un bebe, __así__ que__ solo tenia a su madre._

_Jan: pobresito.- dije con un desdén de tristeza._

_Madre: ¿cierto?bueno y el creció prácticamente solo cuando el tenia tu edad su madre falleció y el se quedo solo en este mundo tan grande en una época rodeado de personas y criaturas que lo odiaban, el jovencito creció y conoció la historia de una perla mágica que lo podía convertir en un demonio de sangre pura, pero el no contaba con que su corazón se enamoraría de la mujer que custodiaba la perla, un demonio que odiaba a la mujer se disfrazo de ella y lanzo flechas en contra de Inuyasha y luego se transformo en el chico y ataco a la joven sacerdotisa haciéndoles creer a ambos que se habían traicionado mutuamente._

_Jan: no que monstruo mas malo !dejame ir yo lo matare¡.- mi madre al ver como yo me paraba del sillón me tomo de la ropa sosteniéndome sin mucho esfuerzo y me levanto y me sentó en su regazo. Madre: ¿me dejaras continuar?_

_Jan: si continua.-. dije riendo._

_Madre: muy bien entonces ese mismo día Inuyasha decidió robar la perla a la fuerza y convertirse en un demonio por completo,...luego de asaltar el templo donde se encontraba la perla y llevársela iba corriendo y la mujer, su amada mientas pensaba "había creído en ti, había confiado en ti, por que me haces esto"tenso su arco contra el, mientras el corría y pensaba "yo no he dudado de ti en ningún momento y me has decepcionado, me has traicionado"Inuyasha corría y cuando pasaba enfrente de un árbol un árbol sagrado su amada le disparo la flecha dejándolo clavado en el árbol "¿pero porque tengo que morir así?"pensaba Inuyasha "bueno da igual querida mía aun que hallamos terminado así todabia te quiero" esos fueron los últimos pensamientos del muchacho antes de quedar sumido en un sueño profundo quedando sellada su alma en el árbol, la mujer mal herida sabia que no iba a sobrevivir así que mando como ultima voluntad que quemaran su cuerpo junto con la perla. Enton.._

_Jan: que triste mami ¿enrecio y como el chico es el mas fuerte de japón si esta sellado? no entiendo, ademas ¿como es nuestro antepasado si no tuvo hijos? mami explicame.- le exiji a mi madre._

_Madre: no desesperes Janezza la vida de Inuyasha no acabo en ese punto de la historia...continuare...Inuyasha permaneció sellado durante 50 años y permanecía con su misma apariencia dormido en el árbol, pero cuando el llevaba 35 años allí durmiendo en nuestra época nacía una pequeña bebita a la que llamaron Kagome por un brillo que dentellaba en su pecho._

_Jan: y a mi que con ella yo quiero saber que le paso a Inuyasha.- dije comenzando a perder la paciencia._

_Madre:entonces Kagome a la edad de 15 años, osea cuando Inuyasha cumplía 50 años sellado en su época, la chica cayo en un pozo mágico que la llevo a la época de 500 años atrás, desiso el sello de inuyasha, y en un principio se llevaban terrible puesto que inuyasha al despertar quería la perla que estaba en el interior de Kagome, pero una anciana sacerdotisa para evitar todo riesgo de que mataran a Kagome le puso un collar especial a inuyasha._

_Jan: y ¿como la va a salvar un collar?_

_Madre: este no era cualquier collar pequeña era un collar mágico que reaccionaba con la voz de Kagome._

_Jan: y ¿y que hacia el collar mami?_

_Madre: te vas a __reír.__- dijo poniendo una __cálida__ y __amorosa__ sonrisa._

_Jan: no madre ya dime._

_Madre: bueno, ¿tu que haces cuando yo te digo hija __siéntate__?_

_Jan: es obvio me siento, que pregunta mas rara madre.- dije confundida._

_Madre: bueno __K__agome __decía_ _"__siéntate__" a inuyasha y el collar reaccionaba __enterrándolo__ en el__ suelo._

_Jan: jajaja__enserio__ el era el mas fuerte de __japón__ me __hubiera__ gustado decirle inuyasha __siéntate__ jajajajaja._

_Madre: si es divertido, bueno continuare luego de eso la perla se __rompió__ en mil __pedazos__ la leyenda no __especifica__ por que, pero nos dice que __Naraku__ era el nombre __del monstruo que engaño a __I__nuyasha y a su amada y al enterarse de que la perla __había__ vuelto a esa __época__y que estaba hecha añicos no dudo en interponerse __para __conseguir__ cada uno de los fragmentos de esa valiosa joya__. Durante su viaje __K__agome e __I__nuyasha __conocieron a los que pronto serian sus mejores amigos: Miroku un monje algo "extraño" con un agujero negro en la palma de su mano derecha._

_Jan: genial¡_

_Madre: no claro que no ese agujero era una maldición y lo podía absorber en cualquier instante, para evitar eso tenían que destruir a Naraku, también conocieron a Sango una exterminadora de demonios que también deseaba vengarse de Naraku y se me estaban olvidando los mas pequeños del grupo Shippo un pequeño demonio zorro muy adorable y travieso y Kirara la fiel mascota de Sango. Juntos derrotaron a Naraku y se ganaron el nombre de EQUIPO SHIKON, Kagome se caso con Inuyasha y tuvieron hijos y esos hijos mas y así hasta llegar a nosotras._

_Jan: __¿__y que paso con __Miroku__ y __S__ango? _

_M__adre: bueno ellos se casaron y __también__ tienen descendencia pero no creo que los __conozcamos.__... _

_jan: entonces yo seré tan fuerte como inuyasha y ¿tenia alguna técnica que te sepas? _

_Madre: Inuyasha tenia...haber las garras de acero._

_Jan: ¿son como mis garras de plata? _

_Madre: exacto pero las garras de el eran poderosas y soltaban destellos dorados._

_Jan: las miás son plateadas y débiles.- dije desanimada._

_Madre: No te angusties pequeña puedes llegar a ser muy poderosa, inuyasha también tenia otra técnica las garras de fuego, las cuales se producían unicamente con su sangre, pero tenia muchas técnicas mas ya que su padre antes de morir le dejo el Colmillo de Acero una espada formidable y el la logro dominar a la perfección ahora que lo recuerdo Inuyasha mando a hacer una espada para su ultimo descendiente y si o me equivoco tu eres la ult... _

_En ese instante mi padre salio con una escopeta en la mano y le disparo a mama en el brazo ella me tomo mientras yo cubría mis orejitas con mis manos. Ella tomo un abrigo y unos papeles salio corriendo sin decir nada. Era tarde habíamos salido descalzas y no había mas que nieve y arboles mi madre es muy rápida y fuerte pero su brazo sangraba mucho y yo quise caminar pero no me dejo solo me decía que me llevaría a un lugar donde podríamos encontrar la espada que Inuyasha había dejado y que me protegería, pero ella no contaba con que el bosque estuviera lleno de monstruos, demonios y espíritus, sedientos de sangre. _

_Cuando estábamos recién entrando en la parte espesa del bosque mi padre desde atrás había llegado en el auto y le disparo en las piernas a mi mama y ella cayo encima mio._

_Madre: Janezza escapa._

_Padre: no importa que tanto corras te matare igual que a tu apestosa madre ya no me sirven de nada._

_Jan: mami yo no te dejare¡_

_madre : has caso a lo que te digo huye y no dejes que te atrapen toma.- dijo pasándome un papel y besando mi frente y sonriendo mostrando por ultima vez esos hermosos colmillos. Se levanto muy apenas me tomo en brazos y me puso de pie, y me empujo yo corrí.- NO MIRES ATRAS JANEZZA, TE AMO HIJA MIA, NUNCA LO OLVIDES¡VIVE, SIGUE VIVIENDO Y ENCUENTRA LA FELICIDAD MI NIÑA¡_

…_...fin del flash back …..._

POV KAGOYA

Jan: lo ultimo que escuche fue un disparo y el olor de la sangre de mi madre.

Kag: lo siento mucho.- no sabia que mas decirle a esa pequeña que a su corta edad había tenido que aguantar los maltratos de su padre por el simple hecho de ser un medio demonio.

Jan: luego de eso mi padre me quería asesinar a golpes, me hirió gravemente, pero...- ella se hecho a llorar de nuevo.- hice algo terrible.

Kag:sshhhh...calma.- dije calmándola y acariciando su melena plateada.- cuéntame no importa que halla sido.

Jan: le hice caso a mi mami quiero seguir viviendo y si no era yo era el.- para su corta edad era bastante madura y tenia un lenguaje excepcional.- use mis garras lo vi disolverse en el aire, frente a mi mientras me maldecía a mi madre y a mi.

Eso ultimo me causo mucha imprecion. La pequeña para salvar su vida había tenido que matar a su padre en ese instante yo era el hombro donde ella debía llorar. No se cuanto tiempo abra pasado contándome todo pero llego la hora de almorzar...

kag: sabes yo tampoco tengo padres, pero he sido criado por...- en ese instante recordé que ella era a quien yo necesitaba proteger y como ahora se que no tiene familia se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea pero no puedo decirle tu antepasado me crio debo decirle otra cosa una mentira así no le hará daño.- mira no te diré quien me crio cuando estés lista te lo presentare te lo prometo.

Jan: enserio que bueno, oye yo quiero ser como Inuyasha de fuerte y estoy dispuesta a todo, ademas soy muy fuerte mira ven...- y me tomo de la mano haciendo que yo caminara agachado asta el patio se puso frente a un árbol.

Kag: te vas a lastimar.

Jan: no claro que no.

kag: eres muy terca, estas herida y recién sanando.

Jan: mi cuerpo no es como el de los humanos mira.- dijo levantando la manga del pijama del brazo que tenia vendado e intentando quitarse la venda.

Kag: no vallas a..- no acabe de hablar y ya se estaba quitando la venda con ayuda de sus garras.

Jan: mira no tengo nada.- eso lo dijo con orgullo sonriente notable en su voz.

Kag: muy bien.- ya resignado.- parece que me he esforzado para nada y sabes que aprovechando que estoy aquí cortare leña para la chimenea.

Jan: no espera tengo que pagarte con algo no quiero que me veas como una mal agradecida.

POV JANEZZA.

No quiero que el me considere una niña mal agradecida así que amenos a cortar la leña lo ayudare incluso se hacer trucos con esto pero no me luciré.

Jan: _!GARRAS DE PLATA¡.-_dije mientras movía mis manos en manera horizontal cortando solo la base para que el árbol cayera asía el otro lado dejando a Kagoya sorprendido seguro que no se esperaba que yo hiciera eso, luego pase mis garras de plata haciendo pequeños cilindros de madera el chico aplaudió, tomamos la leña y entramos a la casa que desde afuera me di cuenta de que era una mansión.

Y a la hora de la once:

jan: que bonita es tu casa kagoya.- dije tomándome un vaso de leche con chocolate.

Kag: gracias, oye tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante.

Jan: algo así ¿como súper secreto?

Kag: exacto, pero antes tengo que pedirte 2 cositas.

Jan: ¿que cosa?.- dije con intriga, al parecer tanta que incluso mis orejitas se movieron.

Kag: 1° ¿te puedo decir "jan"?.- casi me caigo de espalda o escupo mi leche.

Jan:supongo que si.- y me sonroje por el diminutivo que no se me había ocurrido.

Kag: muy bien.- ahora su rostro demuestra seriedad pura y vio que acabe con mi leche y el continuo.- ven acompañame.

Jan: ok oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?.- Dije mientras nos dirijamos a un pasillo que daban a unas escaleras sombrías que llevaban a quien sabe donde y me dio miedo el tener que bajar a ese oscuro lugar.

Kag: ¿que cosa?.- me saco de mis pensamientos instantáneamente.

Jan:.- un tanto sonrojada.- ¿puedo decirte kag?

Kag: por supuesto pequeña ¿por que no?, ahora una pregunta ¿le temes a la oscuridad?

Jan: si me aterra.

Kag: entonces que bueno que les pedí que me dejaran ponerle luz eléctrica a todo esto.- dijo apretando un interruptor y alumbrando las escaleras.

Jan: ¿que es esto? .- pregunte cuando estábamos frente a una gran puerta y kag sacaba unas llaves para abrir la cerradura luego de eso la puerta se abrió dando paso a un túnel muy oscuro.

Kag: se que eres pequeña pero si tu eres la descendiente de inuyasha Taisho pasaras sin ningún problema abriendo la barrera que cubre el dintel de la puerta que da a las reliquias de tu familia.

Jan: pero dame la mano.

Kag: por que.

Jan: me da miedo quedarme solita.

Kag: esta bien...- tomo mi mano.- ¿lista jan?

Jan: si, kag..-Avanzamos unos pasos y no ocurrió nada me decepcione.- ¿que paso?.- de pronto se sintió un golpe como un aplauso y al subir la mirada asía kag el se había golpeado el la frente con la palma de la mano que tenia libre.

Kag: había olvidado que ese bruto rompió la barrera con el Colmillo de Acero.

Jan: Colmillo de Acero esa es la espada de mi antepasado Inuyasha o al menos eso me dijo mi madre.

Kag: emm.- el solo titubeaba hasta que hablo nuevamente.- mira inuyasha estuvo aquí hace unos años y rompió la barrera con su Colmillo de Acero.

Jan: y ¿tu lo conoces?.- pregunte cuando ya estábamos mas adentro del pasillo.

Kag: esto yo.- _RING-RING-RING.- __sonó_ un teléfono y el lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto.

POV KAGOYA.

Kag: habla kagoya.

_¿?: kag como estas soy kagome sabes se me quedo un cargador para mi celular de esos auxiliares creo que esta en la habitación que usamos con Inuyasha._

Kag: dime que no vienes para acá.

_Kagome:bueno si pero solo yo Inuyasha se quedo con Miroku trabajando en uno de los fraudes del monje, ahora que los demonios decidieron ocultarse al parecer a Miroku se le acaban las ideas._

Kag: see oye me haces el favor de hablarme cuando llegues a los pies del monte para ir a buscarte ¿si?

_Kagome: esta bien te hablo luego entonces cuidate, nos vemos._

Guarde el teléfono y mire a jan estaba estática mirando uno de los retratos que estaban en el camino ese retrato de la princesa Izayoi con Inuyasha en sus brazos.

Kag: ¿te gusta?

Jan: el niño se parece a mi cuando era mas pequeña ¿cual es su nombre?

Kag : ¿no sabes leer?.- dije mostrando la plaquita roja con letras doradas que estaba a un costado de la pintura.

Jan: ese niño es inuyasha.- dijo luego de acercarse a la plaquita y luego sonriente dijo.- si es el tiene mis orejitas.- dijo riéndose y su voz de niña resonó en el gran salón.

Kag: mas bien tu sacaste las de el jan,.- le dije revolviendo su cabello con mi mano.- ¿quieres ver mas?

Jan: por supuesto.

Kag: sera después ahora tengo que recibir a una visita sabes creo que hay un vestido por aquí para que te cambies vamos.

Eso ultimo lo dije tomando su mano y devolviéndonos por donde llegamos, luego fui a la habitación de Inuyasha y Kagome y le dije a jan que esperara en la cama, revise en el closet de kagome y encontré un pequeño pero lindo vestido blanco y le dije a Janezza que se lo pusiera y ella obedeció de inmediato.

POV KAGOME.

Quizás en que problemas se metió Kagoya, se oía muy alterado, me baje del bus frente al monte Fuji. Mejor lo llamo ahora. Tome mi teléfono y lo llame.

Kagome: hola kag ya estoy aquí a los pies del monte ¿me vienes a buscar?

_Kag: emm..si yo te voy a buscar no te preocupes oye tengo algo que mostrarte._

Kagome: kagoya estas ¿tenso que ocurre?

_Kag: nada, emm... oye ¿andas con tu arco?_

Kagome: ahora que lo pienso es otra cosa que se me olvido pienso pasar aquí la noche e irme mañana ¿por que hay algún problema?

_Kag: no yo aquí no mas de hablador...-_eso lo dijo con un tono muy propio de su resignación así que algo paso pero lo descubriré sin dudas.-_espera en la vereda vamos enseguida._

No se si escuche mal o el dijo _vamos_ ¿quien esta con kag?, eso lo averiguare cuando lo vea...

POV JANEZZA.

Me hizo vestirme con un vestido que encuentro lindo es blanco de tirantes me llega a las rodillas y tiene un detalle muy lindo en los bordes son como mini rositas, es como si estuviera hecho para mi, ya estaba por anochecer nuevamente.

Jan: oye kag.- dije un tanto deprimida.

Kag: no me digas que note gusto el vestido por que es lo único que tengo para que te pongas.- dijo casi suplicándome.

Jan: no en ningún momento te diría eso, es muy lindo.- eso lo dije dándome unas vueltas en mi puesto y luego...- yo quería preguntarte ¿ hoy es luna nueva de nuevo?

Kag: enserio te gust..lo dices por lo de...

jan: ay no...- corrí a verme al espejo y ya estaba cambiando mi cuerpo cambio nuevamente.- parece que si es luna nueva.- dije mostrando mis dientes frente al espejo comprobando que ya no eran colmillos.

Kag: ¿es por la luna nueva verdad? Ahora comprendo porque cuando había luna nueva el no salia de la habitación...- eso lo dijo en un susurro, luego dijo.- no puede ser todavía me estará esperando ya se me había olvidado¡.

Un tanto desesperado me tomo de la mano tomo su arco y flechas y prácticamente volamos asta los pies del monte...

POV NARRADORA.

Kagome esperaba sentada y le empezo a preocupar eso de la luna nueva Inuyasha se había quedado en la época antigua y ella solo esperaba que estuviera bien, al rato sintió la presencia de Kagoya acercándose, pero no venia solo y cuando se dio vuelta...

CONTINUARA...

_**mua ajajajajaajaja soy muy cruel ahora que les pareció espero que les aya gustado hasta el próximo capitulo …...**_


	5. No estas solaya eres mi familia

_**Hola, este es un aviso voy a regularizar los capítulos a 2 por semana comenzando desde la próxima semana, gracias a todos los lectores disfrútenlo...**_

**CAPITULO 5° NO ESTAS SOLA...**

…...EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...

Kagome esperaba sentada y le empezó a preocupar eso de la luna nueva Inuyasha se había quedado en la época antigua y ella solo esperaba que estuviera bien, al rato sintió la presencia de Kagoya acercándose, pero no venia solo y cuando se dio vuelta...

…_..._

POV NARRADORA.

Kagome se dio vuelta viendo como venia kagoya y una pequeña silueta se escondía detrás de el.

Kagome: hola kag, disculpa venir a molestarte, pero se me quedaron unas cosas,... y ahora me ¿podrías decir quien te acompaña?

Kag: emm... esto yo...emm.

Jan: mi nombre es Janezza Taisho.- dijo la pequeña escondiéndose detrás de Kagoya, aferrada a su pantalón escondía su rostro.

Kagome: dejame verte no te haré daño pequeña.- Janezza salio y la luz de la ciudad nocturna irradio en el rostro de la niña .- eres muy linda pequeña no debes tener miedo...Oye kag... espera ¿dijiste Taisho?

Jan: si ¿por que?

Kag: era lo que te quería mostrar jeje, vamos a casa a digerir todo de mejor manera ¿que les parece?

En ese instante un monstruo apareció detrás de Kagome, Kagoya tomo una flecha y disparo instantáneamente, salvando a Kagome y luego con voz autoritaria dijo:

Kag: vamos a casa ahora, la noche es peligrosa hoy, toma Kagome.- entregándole el arco y las flechas .- tu usa mi arco yo traje mi espada yo les cubro la espalda ustedes corran asta la casa.

Kagome: Janezza ven.

Jan: lo vamos a dejar solito.- pensando en lo que ocurrió con su madre.- no quiero.

Kagome: no te preocupes nosotras solo nos adelantaremos .- dijo agachándose.- vamos sube a mi espalda yo no dejare que nada te pase pequeña.- le dijo sonriendo tan calidamente que ella imagino a su madre hablando, y se subió a su espalda. Kagome comenzó a correr lanzando flechas y purificando su camino, mientras Kagoya por su parte les cubría la espalda purificando a cualquier monstruo que se acercara.

Al llegar...

POV JANEZZA.

Jan: ¿están ambos bien no se lastimaron?, ¡si no hubiera luna nueva te habría ayudado kag¡ disculpa no sirvo para nada.

Kag/kagome: no digas eso¡

jan: a todo esto ¿cual es tu nombre?.- dirigiéndome a la chica que me había llevado en su espalda.

Kag: emm... bueno ella es...- fue interrumpido.

Kagome: mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, Kagoya no pongas esa cara de tonto igual se iba a enterar y es mejor que lo sepa desde pequeña...

jan: tu...¿eres la legendaria Kagome?

Kagome: no se si tan importante, pero si.

Jan: ¿la esposa del legendario Inuyasha?

Kagome: no se si tan legendario, pero si el es mi marido.

Jan: pruébalo.

Kagome: tengo dos pruebas que te dejaran con la boca abierta.

Jan : muéstrame.- y vi como kagome sacaba una billetera y de allí una foto.

Kagome: mira allí esta Inuyasha, allí Miroku y esa es Sango y el es Shippo es una foto de antes de que derrotáramos a Naraku pero allí estamos todos.

Jan: el equipo Shikon¡ 0.0.

Kagome: y esta es la mejor prueba de que Inuyasha es mi marido.- dijo bajando el hombro izquierdo de la camiseta que negra que se traía puesto abajo de ese abrigo de piel tan genial que traía puesto por el frio de la nieve...- mira.- dijo sonriente mostrando que en la parte trasera de su hombro casi en la unión del cuello y el hombro habían dos huellas como si le hubieran perforado con algo muy filoso.

Jan: te marco como suya, puedo...- dije acercándome a la marca.

Kagome: claro...- me acerque y olfatee la marca comprobando que era un olor idéntico al mio solo que mas de hombre y entonces, mi curiosidad aumento no podía creérmelo estaba hablando con mi antepasado mas lejano y estaba comprobado...

POV NARRADORA.

Luego de que a la pequeña le explicaran lo del pozo mágico ella se quedo con ganas de conocer a Inuyasha, pero ni Kagome ni Kagoya querían que el la entrenara así que lo guardarían como un secreto.

Kagome: Janezza tu debes estudiar como toda niña normal ¿has ido al jardín de niños alguna vez?

Jan: no mi padre no dejo que mi madre me inscribiera, pero mi mami me enseño todo.

Kag: ¿sabes leer?

Jan: leí la inscripción del retrato hace un rato en ¿serio no te acuerdas?

Kagome: ¿que retrato?

Jan: uno que esta en el sótano.- dijo inocentemente delatando a Kagoya.

Kagome: Kagoya ¿la llevaste abajo?

Kag: emm...bueno yo...esto...- ya resignado.- si.

Kagome: ¿no le mostraste la espada verdad?...Y sabes perfectamente que si Inuyasha hubiera estado en mi lugar te habría golpeado por hacer eso...

kag: yo no alcance íbamos en los retratos, e incluso yo lo quería comprobar con lo de la barrera...

kagome: ¿pero?...

Kag: Inuyasha la rompió con el Colmillo de Acero hace 4 años.

Jan: ¿que espada?

Kagome: Janezza ¿tienes hermanos mayores?

Jan: bueno creo que tengo una hermana mayor, pero no la conozco y al parecer es humana...

Kag: a lo que se refiere Kagome es si tu hermana es una Taisho como tu.

Jan: no.

kagome: entonces ya que tu madre murió tu eres la ultima descendiente de nuestra familia, y eso quiere decir que eres la dueña del Colmillo de Plata.- eso lo dijo muy entusiasmada.- Kagoya yo podre venir sola para verlos pocas veces al año, si vengo otras veces sera con Inuyasha, pero en esas ocasiones Janezza tendrás que quedarte en tu habitación, ¿entendido pequeña?

Jan: ¿tendré habitación eso quiere decir que viviré con Kagoya aquí en la mansión?.- dijo con un hermoso destello de entusiasmo en los ojos color chocolate, dulce cual boom-boom relleno con la inocencia de la pequeña.

Kag: así es pequeña, yo te entrenare y educare, cuando seas mas grande y estés lista conocerás a Inuyasha.

Kagome: eso lo podemos prometer.

Jan:.- ya resignada a esperar.- muy bien, ahora tengo un par de preguntas para ustedes...

Eso hizo reír a ambos por la madures que tenia aquella pequeña.

Kag: ¿que cosa?

Jan: 1° se leer y todo eso, pero ¿como lo haremos para cuando valla a la escuela no creo que solo pueda ir en las noches de luna nueva cuando soy humana?

Kagome: por eso no te preocupes.

Kag: la magia la pongo yo.

Jan: ¿a que te refieres?

Kag: yo te daré el poder de cambiar tu apariencia sin perder tus poderes durante el día solo que no se verán a simple vista.

Jan: ¿ni siquiera mis garras o mis orejas y mis colmillos?.

Kagome: tal y como te ves en este instante solo que podrás dominar tus poderes, Kagoya sera como tu hermano mayor desde hoy debes hacerle caso en todo lo que el diga ¿ok?

Jan: supongo...- eso lo dijo con el tono de Inuyasha aceptando algo por que no tiene otra opción, ese gesto hizo reír a Kagome.- ¿muy bien cual sera mi habitación?...Ademas mi mama no me dejo nada mas que esto...Y mi casa que seguro todabia esta vaciá.- dijo mostrando un papel.- me lo entrego mi madre antes de morir.

Kagome: ¿puedo verlo?

Kag: yo también

jan: claro toma...-dijo entregando el papel a Kagome.

Kagome: veamos que hay por aquí...- dijo poniendo en la mesa el papel y desdoblando, era una carta de su madre a Janezza.- ¿quieres que la lea?

Jan: por favor.- dijo tomando una foto que estaba dentro del papel y abrazándola con fuerza.

Kag: Kagome leela.- dijo tomando en brazos a Janezza y poniéndola en sus piernas para consolarla...el sabia que al ser esa carta de su madre la pequeña lloraría,...incluso ya tenia esos ojos chocolate tan cristalizados por las lagrimas.

Kagome: muy bien:.

_Querida Janezza: _

_Seguramente si estas leyendo esto es por que ya no estoy con vida, seré clara al parecer es de familia no nos agrada ir con demasiadas vueltas así que, hija quiero que me disculpes, no te di la vida que te habría dado otra persona, el hombre que dice que no es tu padre lo es, pero no lo cree simplemente el y yo nos veíamos en noches de luna nueva y nos casamos de noche... a ese extremo llego el amor que sentí por el yo tenia miedo de que me viera como una medio demonio, el día siguiente de la boda el se dio cuenta de que yo soy una medio demonio y me ha rechazado y maltratado desde siempre, al quedar embarazada de ti el quiso matarnos, temo que lo intente nuevamente y yo no viva para contarte la historia de tus antepasados como a mi me contaron, así que solo te pediré que si llegas a recibir esta carta corras al monte Fuji, en el bosque del lago Motosu hay una antigua mansión en ese lugar hay algo que te pertenece Janezza. Yo no la usare jamas, me considero indigna de portar el valioso Colmillo de Plata sabiendo que no pude hacer nada como para darte una mejor vida, de nuevo te ruego me disculpes por dejarte sola...solo quiero lo mejor para ti mi pequeña cachorrita. Te entrego esta foto para que siempre me recuerdes y ten lo siguiente siempre en mente:_

_1°: no dejes de luchar por lo que te propones, nunca te des por vencida a menos que seas demasiado débil..._

_2°: vive, tu tienes que vivir sigue viviendo y encuentra la felicidad..._

_3°: el Colmillo de Plata te pertenece a ti y a nadie mas..._

_4°: usa esa espada para el bien hazte fuerte como inuyasha y lucha por los que amas. Nunca olvides que siempre debes de hacer lo correcto._

_5°: jamas de los jamases olvides cuanto te amo mi niña hermosa..._

_CON CARIÑO TU MADRE IZAYOI._

Janezza no dejaba de llorar el el pecho de kagoya y a kagome le corrían lagrimas...

POV KAGOME.

Al parecer todas las madres de medio demonios sufren de la misma manera, la madre de Janezza seguro que tenia el nombre de la madre de inuyasha por una buena razón o simple gusto de sus padres, quien sabe, pero eso me hizo recordar las cosas por las que había pasado inuyasha por el simple y sencillo hecho de tener esa mezcla en su sangre.

Kagome: tu madre tenia toda la razón el Colmillo de Plata te pertenece, ven vamos yo misma me haré cargo de entregarte esa espada.- dije mientras me ponía de pie y tomando de la mano a la pequeña. En ese instante su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a brillar su mano ahora tenia garras, su cabello ya no era negro sino plateado, sus ojos ya no eran de chocolate si no que simple y sencillo oro dentellaste de energía y vitalidad; y sinceramente lo que mas me gusta sus orejitas eran idénticas a las de inuyasha, en realidad es como tener un inuyasha versión chica en miniatura.- que tierna eres.

Jan: por favor para nada..-dijo sonrojándose sin duda igual a inuyasha .- ¿que te parece si mejor me entregan el famoso Colmillo de Plata?

Kagome: esta bien pero debes prometerme algo antes que nada.- íbamos bajando las escaleras que daban al salón de las reliquias. Kagoya en todo este tiempo de entrenamiento aprendió a usar tan bien sus poderes que incluso se le podría llamar mago, pero su magia no es truco esa es la diferencia...

jan: ¿que cosa?

Kagome: La espada no la sacaras de la funda hasta tus 13 años o hasta cuando tengas el porte adecuado para manipularla correctamente. Eso debes prometerlo.

Jan: esta bien lo prometo.

Kagome: kagoya que esperas abre la vitrina y entregale la espada.

Kag: disculpa siempre se me olvida que esta cosa tiene llave jeje

kagome/jan:(n.n)!.

POV NARRADORA.

Kagoya abrió la vitrina y le entrego la espada a Janezza ella la tomo sin problemas e incluso abraso la espada enfundada y esta respondió palpitando en petición de ser sacada de la funda.

Jan: calma, espera, cuando estemos listas prometo que te sacare la funda apenas pueda.- la espada en respuesta palpito y se quedo estática como durmiente a los ojos de Janezza.-muy bien ahora llevare mi espada a todos lados.- dijo sonriente.

Kagome: muy bien entonces yo tengo hasta el anochecer para volver a la otra época si no regreso seguro inuyasha me viene a buscar. Necesito que inscribamos a Janezza en un colegio y dejaremos como pasado el pre-escolar.

Kag: tienes razón. Pero ahora debemos ir a su casa a buscar sus cosas también para que ordenemos su nueva habitación..- decían mientras iban dirigiéndose a la salida.

Kagome: por mientras Janezza debes defenderte con otra arma que te parece el arco también te servirá cuando necesites atacar a la distancia.

Jan: bueno, oye kag también quiero aprender a hacer magia como tu.

Kag: ¿como...,así?.- dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y las luces del gran salón se apagaban, luego volvió a chasquear los dedos y la luz volvió.

Kagome: kagoya deja de jugar, sabes deja que ella use el arco del monte Azuza el que esta aquí en la vitrina con mi ropa.

Kag: esta bien sacalo.-dijo sin darle importancia.

Kagome: kagoya (-.-)

Kag: ¿que?

Kagome: la vitrina.

Kag:¿que tiene la vitrina?

Jan: que abras la vitrina...tonto(-_-)

Kag: a se me había olvidado de nuevo.- sacando la llave para abrir, cuando se dio cuenta de algo mientras abría.- Janezza ¿como me dijiste?

Jan: yo no dije nada.- poniendo cara de perro aplastado agonizante.

Kagome: entregale el arco se nos ara tarde.-guiñándole el ojo a Janezza.

Kag:.- entregando el arco y apenas susurrando.- abusadoras.

Kagome: ¿que dijiste?

Kag:nada, yo aquí no mas de hablador...

****************************Y EN LA EPOCA ANTIGUA******************************

¿?: inuyasha cuidado va hacia ti¡.

Inuyasha: ¿que?.- estaba peleando como de costumbre con Shippo y no se dio cuenta de que el monstruo que estaban exterminando estaba detrás de el...

Miroku: te lo advertí.- viendo como el monstruo estaba a punto de comerse a su mejor amigo.

¿?: Hiraykotsu.- cortando por la mitad al monstruo el cual por los poderes del boomerang no podía regenerarse.- ¿inuyasha están bien?.-pregunto la exterminadora recibiendo el boomerang de vuelta.

Inuyasha: si claro, fuera de aquí chaparro.- poniendo a Shippo detrás de el.- VIENTO CORTANTE¡

Miroku: inuyasha estas de flojo y distraído ¿como esperas que le diga a la señorita kagome que su marido a muerto siendo comida de un oso demoníaco?

Inuyasha: no es para tanto si sabia que estaba detrás mio, ademas este mocoso del mal no deja de molestarme.

Sango: Shippo no molestes a inuyasha sabes que luego se arman pleitos entre el y kagome por eso..

Shippo: hablando de eso kagome no debería ya de estar aquí.

Inuyasha: le di hasta el anochecer.- ya tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar donde habían exterminado al oso que atemorizaba una aldea cercana.- estará bien kagome fue en busca de unas cosas a la casa de kagoya, al menos se que el la protegerá y la dejara sana y salva en el pozo.

Miroku: ¿por que estas tan seguro?.- contando el dinero que les habían dado por persona que participo en el exterminio del monstruo.- ¿acaso el chico ese es poderoso?

Inuyasha: bueno yo mismo lo entrene junto con kagome se domina muy bien en lo que es de todo casi como sango en cuanto a armamento.

¿?/?¿: MAMA¡ PAPA¡.- llamaban unas gemelas que corrían histérica y euforicamente asía ellos.

Sango: ¿a quien le toca esta vez?

Miroku: a ti.

Sango: mentiroso es tu turno.- al llegar las niñas se lanzaron en los brazos una de su padre y otra de su madre botándolos a ambos al piso.

Inuyasha/ Shippo : parece que les tocaba a los dos jajajajaja.

Sango: Mary sal de encima hija tengo que ir a hacer el desayuno hace poco que amaneció, ve a saludar a tu padre, esperen ¿con quien dejaron a su hermano?

¿?: hola hermana.- dijo un joven de 19 años frente a sango montado en Kirara con un pequeño de 8 años en brazos.

Sango: Kohaku¡ como estas hermano,¿que haces por aquí tan temprano?

Kohaku: en realidad vine a pasarte a Kirara yo encontré un gato de su misma especie, ella te extraña demasiado hermana.

¿?: mami tengo hambre.

Sango: esta bien, voy a cocinar, Miroku , Mary , Valentina vamos a casa a preparar el desayuno. chicos

vallan y traigan un jabalí para el almuerzo seguro que kagome trae cosas para la noche de su época ahora nos separamos y cada cual por su lado hasta luego.- dijo besando al monje Miroku, se subió a Kirara y partió con sus tres pequeños y su hermano a casa a preparar el desayuno**/nota de la autora: soy un verdadero fracaso con lo del nombre para el hijo de ****Miroku****así**** que el hijo se llamara igual que el padre ok?\\\\\\\\\\. **Los chicos fueron se internaron en el bosque y mientras estaban en el bosque poniendo una trampa para algún animal, Inuyasha y Miroku

conversaban.

Miroku: oye y por que no fuiste con la señorita kagome a su época...ella habria estado mas segura con tigo que con un pequeño de 16 años.

Inuyasha: tu dejas a tus hijos con Shippo y yo no te digo nada.

Miroku: es distinto amigo mio, Shippo es como el hermano mayor de mis niños.

Inuyasha: y kagoya es como mi hijo o lo mas secano a familia que he tenido, claro aparte de ustedes, confío en el es un buen chico, ademas esta bien entrenado.

Miroku: y que pasaría si de mera casualidad se encontrara con tu descendiente y la espada que esta allá es robada.

Inuyasha: Miroku no me asustes, mejor preocupate de la casería

****************************Y EN LA EPOCA ACTUAL********************************

POV JANEZZA.

Salimos de el salón, yo envolví mi espada enfundada en un paño de color verde esmeralda y lo amarre con una cuerda roja, que por broche de seguro tenia un botón en forma de la huella de la pata de un perrito y también en rojo. El arco es mas grande que yo pero me servirá. Tomamos desayuno y fuimos a mi casa.

Jan: aquí es .- dije apuntando una cabaña solitaria.-

kag: muy bien ¿te cambiaras de ropa? Janezza o no.

jan: a mi me gusto este vestido es muy lindo.- dije girando en mi propio eje.-, aunque sacare mis botas y ropa hace un poco de frio.

Kag: kagome como entraremos al parecer esta cerrado y no creo que Janezza tenga llaves de la casa.

Kagome: no lo se no había pensado en eso.

Jan: kagome no volveré a vivir aquí ¿verdad?

Kagome: no, vivirás en la mansión con kagoya.

Jan: entonces usare mis propias llaves.

Kag:¿tienes las llaves de tu casa?

Jan: no.

kagome: entonces.

Jan:atrás..._GARRAS DE PLATA.- _dije mientras veía como la puerta se hacia añicos frente a mi.

Kag/kagome: eres igual a inuyasha(-.-) dijeron con un aire de resignación, no le di importancia,entramos kagoya fue tomo un bolso y lo lleno con mi ropa y cosas miás, mientras kagome buscaba papeles que le sirvieran como para hacer ciertos tramites cosas que no entendí muy bien. Ya eran las 11:00 am e íbamos a irnos, a matricularme en un colegio, pero...

Jan: kagoya, kagome tengo una pregunta...¿creen que pueda presentarme como un medio demonio frente a las personas de la ciudad?

Kag: oh! Disculpa ya lo había olvidado, tu apariencia, yo lo soluciono enseguida.- dijo buscando en sus bolsillos luego saco una cinta roja y me dijo.- escucha te veras como humana pero no perderás tus poderes, por ejemplo, tus garras no las veras, pero si las usas tendrá el mismo efecto que cuanto se ven, ¿entendido?.- dijo mientras buscaba algo, seguramente para cortar la cinta, eso lo confirme cuando dijo.- ¿no tienes tigras por aquí?

Jan: no, pero...-dije mientras levantaba el dedo indice de mi mano derecha mostrando mi garra.-...supongo que podre cortarla así.- kag se agacho poniéndose a mi altura y tomando mi mano y diciendo.

Kag: oye solo cortala a la mitad ¿si?

Jan: esta bien.- luego de cortarla, el arreglo mi cabello poniendo mechones adelante a la altura de mis patillas y los ato cada mechón con una mitad de la cinta se veían bien, y al mirarme al espejo me quise desmayar, pero me mantuve de pie, mi cuerpo era de humana de nuevo pero no me siento mas débil solo cambio mi apariencia, quería comprobarlo así que salí al patio el cual estaba lleno de nieve y mis pies se hundían en ella, utilice mis garras de plata para destrozar un árbol mis garras salieron y se escondieron apenas acabo el ataque.- WAW! No puedo creerlo ahora podre cocer a los niños de mi edad y lo mejor asistiré a una escuela con niños y niñas de mi edad!.- creí que me precipite al decir eso, ya que cuando lo dije por primera vez mi padre me golpeo hasta que se canso por que se me ocurrió decir que iba a estar entre los humanos. Kagome comenzó a hablar sacándome de golpe de mis pensamientos.

Kagome: claro que iras con niños y niñas de tu edad, ahora iremos a matricularte en la escuela a la que iba yo, ¿que te parece?.- dijo con una sonrisa muy radiante que me recordó a la sonrisa de mi mama.

Jan: si yo iré a la escuela y kag va a ser mi hermanito mayor y tendré muchas amigas y...un momento.

Kag: ¿que pasa?

Jan: es cierto seras mi hermano kag ¿o no?

Kag: claro que si, y ademas de eso te entrenare, te ayudare a estudiar, seré tu familia y tu la miá pequeña.- dijo desordenando mi cabello con su mano.

Kagome: que les parece si ahora mejor vamos a lo de la escuela para que cuando acaben las vacaciones Janezza pueda entrar a clases sin problemas.

Jan/kag: si vamos!

POV NARRADORA.

Salieron a tomar un bus ya eran las 11:40 cuando llegaron a la escuela donde estudiaba kagome, esa escuela que la vio crecer y donde dio todo su esfuerzo para salir adelante, ella quería que janezza tuviera una buena educación.

Entraron a la recepción y esperaron a que los atendieran para tener una entrevista y luego una prueba de acceso. Janezza estaba muy nerviosa y cuando comenzó la entrevista...

POV KAGOYA.

Entramos en la oficina de la directora de la escuela y janezza no me soltaba la mano, y valla que tiene fuerza.

Directora: muy bien pequeña, ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?

Jan: Janezza Taisho.- eso lo dijo apretando mi mano con mas fuerza.

Directora: ¿y cuantos años tienes?

Jan: 5 .- dijo la pequeña soltando mi mano para mostrarle sus dedos como un 5, en ese pequeño segundo mi mano se sintió aliviada.

Directora: vaya tienes 5 años eres una niña muy linda.-y ahora se dirija mirando a kagome.- tu rostro se me hace muy conocido.

Kagome: directora Laura ¿no se recuerda de mi?.- dijo extrañada.

Dire: pues lo siento pero al parecer no.

kagome: soy kagome Higurashi, y en esta escuela pase toda mi vida hasta que me gradué de 3° de secundaria, claro que en ese entonces tenia 15 años.

Dire: si ahora me recuerdo de ti y escuche que te casaste y que te fuiste a vivir lejos.- y luego se volteo a mirarme y me dijo.- ¿tu eres sota o me equivoco?

Kag: lamento decirle que mi nombre es kagoya Higurashi.- dije viendo como la directora cambiaba su rostro a uno de suma imprecion. Yo cuando conocí a kagome y a inuyasha no recordaba ni mi apellido pero por eso mismo kagome me dijo que cuando dijera mi nombre usara su apellido, la directora se veía impresionada aun cuando dijo.

Dire: kagome tienes un hijo¡no puedo creerlo¡.-al parecer la señora Laura mal interpreto la situación.

Kagome:señora Laura no diga eso¡,.- dijo ella un tanto exaltada pero recobro la compostura y yo me limite a reír un poco y kagome continuo.-bueno podría decirse que kagoya es como un hijo adoptivo, mi marido y yo lo hemos criado desde los 12 años y es todo un hombre en este momento,...-dijo con orgullo y me sonroje un poco.- y me agradaría que Janezza tuviera una buena educación como la que le brindamos a kagoya.- dijo formal y educada mientras que jan estaba mirando sus manos como buscando algo que faltara.

Dire:¿que te ocurre Janezza?

Jan:eh?... no no es nada y ¿podre estudiar aquí?

Kag: calmate jan, si podrás, y la pasaras muy bien.- dije sentándola en mis piernas y ella se me abrazo, de manera que escondió su rostro detrás de mi brazo.-no seas tímida jan todo saldrá bien.-le dije casi en un susurro.

Dire: y Janezza, ¿tu sabes leer?

Jan: si.

Dire: ¿escribir?

Jan: si.

Dire: ¿sumar y restar?

Jan: si.

Dire: ¿y kagome te enseño todo eso?

Jan: no...yo...-sus ojitos de dulce chocolate de humedecieron y yo la abrase para que se sintiera reconfortada .

Kag: ella perdió a su madre, quien le enseño todo lo que ella sabe asta ahora.-a dije con firmeza en mi voz y al parecer eso hizo que jan se sintiera mas segura.

Kagome: señorita Laura usted ¿recuerda a mi novio el chico que irrumpió en el festival escolar hace 8 años?.- dijo con resignación en su rostro.

POV KAGOME.

Ya no tengo otra opción le contare la verdad para que cuiden mejor de Janezza estoy segura que la directora Laura es de confianza y bueno solo espero no equivocarme.

Dire: si, el chico que rompió el techo del gimnasio en la obra de teatro.- eso lo dijo riéndose.

Kagome: ese mismo (n.n)u.

Dire: el es un medio demonio ¿o me equivoco?

Kagome: (o.o) ¿!como lo sabe¡?

Dire: su aroma lo delata y bueno aquí también tenemos a un pequeño híbrido ¿o no Janezza?.- su mirada era escalofriante y asusto a Janezza la cual se aferro a kag como si de eso dependiera su vida, en ese instante, un aura demoníaca emanaba de la directora y al parecer kag se dio cuenta por que su rostro cambio a un rostro de total y completa seriedad.

Kagome: no me había imaginado nunca que usted fuera un demonio...pero mi pregunta es ¿de que lado esta?

Dire: no te preocupes kagome yo soy un demonio de sangre pura pero no discrimino a los que llevan esa rara mezcla en su sangre.- y ahora se dirijia mirando a Janezza.- ¿ puedes mostrarme tu verdadera apariencia pequeña?.- jan se aferraba a kag el titubeaba, solo existía silencio en la oficina, asta que kag decidió romperlo con voz firme, autoritaria y protectora.

Kag: le mostrara su apariencia, .- pasándome a Janezza.- pero con la única condición de que si intenta dañar a alguna de ellas yo...- chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que su arco y flechas aparecieran.-...simplemente me veré obligado a disparar.- dijo en tono decidido y tomando una flecha y apuntando a la cabeza de la directora.- ¿entendido?

Era realmente amenazante y sus palabras me recordaban a inuyasha por el tono que les ponía y su posición se parecía mucho a la miá, en el momento en el que la directora asintió con la cabeza le quite las cintas del cabello a Janezza y volvieron sus orejitas, garras,colmillos, su cabello era plateado, y sus ojos dorados.

Jan: ¿y que ocurre ahora podre o no podre estudiar en esta escuela?

Dire: claro que podrás pero sabes tendrás que vestirte y tener la apariencia de un humano común y corriente, pero no creo que aya mayor inconveniente por que después de todo eres una Taisho .-dijo sonriendo cariñosamente a Janezza, kagoya bajo la flecha y la guardo le volvió a poner las cintas a Janezza en el cabello y la tomo en brazos y mientras ella volvía a tener la apariencia de una pequeña niña humana mire la hora eran ya las 12:40 am, firme el papel de la matricula pague y fuimos a comprar pintura para que kag y Janezza pintaran la nueva habitación de jan.

POV JANEZZA.

En verdad me había dado miedo la directora pero se ve confiable. Estábamos en el centro comercial eligiendo pintura para la que seria mi nueva habitación y yo elegí 3 colores: rojo sangre, blanco y negro perlado soy muy extremista en lo de los colores y al llegar a casa...

Kagome: kag dime la hora.

Kag:son las 02:36 de la tarde.

Jan: kagome, tengo hambre.

Kagome: preparemos algo rápido, kag sacare ramen para preparar de almuerzo.

Kag: bueno,...oye kagome, ¿no crees que inuyasha te vendrá a buscar?

Kagome: no creo me dio hasta el anochecer para irme a la otra época haremos una cena y aproveche de comprar algunas cosas en el centro comercial.

Jan: ¿ramen?

Kagome: es una sopa instantánea...¿nunca la as probado?

Jan: no nunca, pero había oído que es rico, a mi mama le encantaba.- dije recordando a mi mama comiendo enérgicamente de un frasco amarillo que decía "sabor: carne de vacuno"y tenia un olor delicioso, incluso juraría que en este instante puedo sentir ese aroma tan real como en mi recuerdo.

Kag: Janezza ven a ayudarme a poner la mesa para el almuerzo.- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras me pasaba un servilletero, corrí a la mesa me pare en una silla y puse el servilletero encima y al girarme inhale el aroma de la comida que estaba en mis recuerdos, abrí mis ojos pero no era mi madre la que ponía agua en el frasco amarillo que decía "ramen", si no que esta vez era kagome.

POV NARRADORA.

Comieron y luego kagoya llevo a Janezza a conocer la mansión por completo para que ella eligiera una habitación, claro que ni el ni kagome esperaban que la pequeña escogiera una habitación, que cuando la casona fue construida tenia el fin de pertenecer a la servidumbre que atendiera allí; pero eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo a Janezza por que esa "habitación" para la pequeña era del tamaño de su casa y cumplía todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Ya que la habitación estaba destinada a la servidumbre y antiguamente los sirvientes no podían usar los mismos lugares que los patrones o mejor dicho de sus jefes en esta "habitación" tenían una cocina, un baño, y un lugar con el que si se arreglaba bien podrían ser perfectamente 2 habitaciones y un living, y tenia una puerta que daba asía el bosque que quedaba detrás de la mansión. Pero esa puerta estaba bloqueada desde afuera por unas enredaderas.

A Janezza le encanto esa habitación se le ocurrieron miles de ideas de como ordenarla a su manera y mientras ella pensaba en eso...

Kagome: nunca me espere que escogiera esta habitación aun que no esta nada mal ¿o si?, ¿tu que opinas kag?

Kag: tampoco lo espere nunca, pero pienso que hizo una buena elección.

Kagome: ¿porque dices eso?

Kag: piénsalo con un poco mas de detención, el punto es que cuando vengan aquí con inuyasha el no puede conocerla y ella tampoco a el, con la ayuda de esta habitación jan no saldrá cuando tu vengas con inuyasha de visita.

Kagome: buen punto kagoya, pero como lo haremos en realidad si...no se...le da hambre no creo que Janezza sepa cocinar y no quiero que se queme preparando algo, aun que si me agrada todo lo demás.- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Kag: y supongo que yo me tendré que hacer cargo de que inuyasha no sienta ni el mas mínimo rastro de Janezza en la casa cuando venga o me equivoco.-dijo casi riendo junto a kagome pero Janezza los detuvo.

Jan: oigan.- dijo llamando la atención de ambos.

Kagome: ¿que ocurre pequeña por que tan seria dijo poniéndose a la altura de Janezza.

Jan: huele a humano.- dijo quitándose las cintas del cabello y volviendo a su apariencia de medio demonio.- y no es el olor de kag o de ti kagome.- dijo muy seria mirando la puerta.

Kag: tienes un excelente olfato jan te felicito.- dijo chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que todas las puertas que dieran al exterior de la mansión se cerraran, volvió a tronar los dedos y hizo aparecer su arco y flechas y kagome ya tenia listo el arco que había andado trayendo Janezza /**nota de autora: el arco del monte ****Azuza****/.** También con un soplido kag hizo que todas las puertas interiores se abrieran, las cortinas se cerraron y le daba un aspecto espeluznante a la casa desde adentro.

Kagome:(casi en susurro) creo que ambos están bien, pero no es solo uno son 6 y entre ellos 3 demonios.- dijo realmente seria.

Jan: tienes razón ¿que hacemos?

Kag: nos separaremos, los puedo ver desde aquí,.- agachándose a la altura de Janezza.- jan ¿recuerdas que tu mama te dijo que debías vivir?

Jan: si

kagome: pues que nunca se te olvide.

Kag: ahora no estas sola desde este momento y para siempre yo seré tu familia y tu la miá.

Jan: esta bien.

Kag: muy bien entonces, esto es lo que aremos.

_**Como soy bien mala los dejare así, ruego que me disculpen la demora por subir el capitulo pero: **_

_**1. tenia que estudiar para poder pasar de curso(me gradué de octavo básico!)**_

_**2. había demasiadas pruebas y cosas así respecto a mi colegio y también el cierre de mi taller de teatro y todo eso.**_

_**3. este es el punto que mas odio por que no se que chingados le ocurrió a mi noteboock que no podía acceder a ninguna pagina en Internet, probé por todos los buscadores que tenia, pero nada.**_

_**Nee al final logre subir el capitulo y bueno... emm... a cierto quería darle las gracias a **_**LADY SILVERFOX****_ por hacerme abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que tenia mal etiquetado el idioma del fic (perdón a todos los que no hablan español y pasaron un momento decepcionante); también me encantaría darle gracias a _Alejandra Beas _por su comentario que es muy...alentador(?)_**

_**Y un ultimo aviso y dejo de dar lata, el próximo capitulo va dedicado a todos los zurdos y sobre todo va a ser dedicado a una amiga miá que fue quien me dejo el comentario alentador...así que el próximo capitulo sera interesante...**_

_**Gracias por leerme y espero ansiosa sus reviews y bueno felices fiestas atrasadas y...**_

_**LOS AMO A TODOS! **_


End file.
